Misteri Lukisan Dua Gadis Bersaudara
by Fumiyo Namikaze
Summary: menceritakan misteri dari lukisan yang Ciel dapat. untuk selengkapnya baca aja ya! maaf klo jelek. Warning : OOC,typo, kata2 yang tidak baku dan diksi yang tidak tepat
1. Chapter 1

Misteri Lukisan Dua Gadis Bersaudara

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah di mansion keluarga Phantomhive. Para penghuni mansion megah itu sedang bersantai di pagi hari yang cerah itu. Ciel sang kepala keluarga sedang bermain catur bersama pelayan senior Tanaka, sedang "trio pelayan bodoh" Bard, Finian, dan Meyrin bersama Elizabeth, tunangan Ciel bertindak sebagai supporter.

"Skak mat!"Teriak bocah berambut biru dongker itu penuh kemenangan, namun dengan tetap menjaga image-nya yang cool dan elegant.

"Wah.. wah.. Tuan muda memang hebat!" Puji Tanaka kepada tuannya. Begitu pun Bard, Finnian, Meyrin dan Elizabeth.

"Siapa lagi yang ingin melawanku?" Tanya Ciel kepada orang-orang di sekelilingnya menawarkan diri untuk kembali bermain catur. Namun, sebelum ada yang bersedia menerima tantangan Ciel, Sebastian sang butler setia keluarga Phantomhive dating menghampiri tuannya.

"Tuan muda, anda mendapat sebuah kiriman. Saya sudah menyimpannya di ruang tengah, namun belum saya buka. Biar anda saja yang membukanya." Ujar Sebastian sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Ciel

"Maaf. Disana tidak dicantumkan nama maupun alamat pengirimnya." Jawab Sebastian.

"Tuan muda, kita pastikan saja. Kita buka paketnya!" Usul chef amerika muda bernama Bard.

"Hmmm… baiklah." Ciel pun setuju dengan usul Bard yang kali ini dianggap berguna.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

"Sebastian, tolong buka kiriman itu!" perintah Ciel kepada Sebastian. Semua penghuni mansion sudah sangat tidak sabar aka nisi kiriman itu. Kiriman yang lumayan besar dengan bodi yang tipis. Memang tidak ada alamat pengirimnya, tetapi ada sepucuk surat yang menjelaskan bahwa kiriman itu diberikan atas wujud rasa syukur atas selamatnya Ciel pada tragedy mengenaskan keluarga Phantomhive beberapa bulan lalu.

"Yes, my lord!"

Ketika kiriman itu dibuka, semua orang disana sangat kagum, kaget, dan heran. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Ternyata kiriman itu adalah sebuah lukisan terkenal yang lumayan besar! Kagum, karena lukisan itu sangat indah dan cantik. Heran, karena model lukisan itu adalah dua orang perempuan cantik yang tidak pernah Ciel kenal (pada dasarnya Ciel pasti tahu model-model yang ada dalam sebuah lukisan terkenal).

"Lukisan apa ini?" Cercah Ciel.

Sebastian yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui lukisan apa itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ini adalah lukisan "Princess of Ainsworth". Yang bertopi kecil dengan hiasan pita merah dan bergaun mewah ini adalah Coraline Henrietta Ainsworth, kakak dari gadis yang memakai gaun klasik dan rambut berhiaskan pita merah muda ini, Julianne Lilynette Ainsworth. Mereka berdua adalah putrid Earl Ainsworth. Lukisan ini dibuat oleh putra sulung Earl Ainsworth, Billiam Ainsworth." Tutur Sebastian dengan rinci.

"Waah.. Bagus sekali ya, Ciel! Coba saja aku yang menjadi modelnya. Gaunnya juga cantik-cantik." Timpal gadis manis berambut pirang yang akrab disapa Lizzie.

Ciel yang masih tidak mengerti dengan pemberian lukisan itu semakin tercenung dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

"Walaupun lukisan ini cantik, tetapi bagiku ini adalah lukisan yang menyeramkan." Gumam Ciel yang berhasil mengagetkan ketiga pelayan bodoh dan tunangannya.

"Menyeramkan kenapa?" Tanya Bard, Meyrin, Finnian, dan Elizabeth serentak.

"Bukankah semua anggota keluarga Ainsworth meninggal karena dibantai?" Tutur Ciel. Seketika semua orang yang ada disana tercengang –kecuali Sebastian.

"Waktu itu yang mulia Ratu Victoria memberiku tugas untuk menyelidiki kasus itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa yang mulia Ratu menyuruhku untuk menghentikan penyelidikan." Ujar Ciel.

Sementara itu, Sebastian yang sedari tadi merasa curiga dengan lukisan cantik itu, tiba-tiba mendekati telinga Ciel dengan sedikit membungkuk karena tubuh Ciel yang terlalu kecil dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang berpostur tinggi tegap.

"Tuan muda, saya merasakan ada seseuatu yang aneh dengan lukisan ini." Bisik Sebastian kepada majikannya.

"Sudahlah. Ini hanya lukisan biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Sergah Ciel membantah kecurigaan butlernya.

"Lagi pula ini hanya lukisan biasa. Lihat! Coralline dan Julianne pun tersenyum tanda tidak ada apa-apa." Sambung Elizabeth yang ternyata mendengar bisikan Sebastian sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya kepada Coraline dan Julianne yang tersenyum manis dalam lukisan. Dan sepertinya trio pelayan bodoh keluarga Phantomhive dan Tanaka pun setuju dengan majikannya.

"Hei.. hei! Sudah-sudah! Kenapa kalian malahsibuk memperhatikan lukisan ini? Cepat beres-beres dan bersiap-siap! Tamu-tamuku akan dating hari ini?" Sentak Ciel member perintah kepada para pekerjanya. Dengan sigap mereka –ralat: Hanya Sebastian- langusng melaksanakan titah tuannya.

~oooo0oooo0oooo~

Para tamu undangan sudah dating tepat pukul 18.00. memang, Ciel mengadakan sebuah acara menginap di mansionnya selama beberapa hari. Tidak diketahui dengan pasti apa alasannya. Ia hanya bilang ingin berkumpul bersama "teman-temannya".

Tamu yang dating ke mansion Phantomhive adalah Prince Souma beserta pelayannya Agni, Lau dengan Ran Mao, Nina Hopkins, Frances Midford, dan Arthur Wordsmith

Disinilah suasana yang paling seru. Prince Souma yang muncul dari pintu langsung menggabruk Ciel yang menyambut kedatangan tamu-tamunya. Disana Prince Souma beserta Agni memulai dramanya yang terkesan 'lebay'.

"Huaaa…! Ciel! Apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku kangen kamu tahu!"

"Ya ampun, Earl! Anda seha? Hu… hu… syukurlah kalau anda baik-baik saja!"

Itulah yang diungkapkan kedua pria berkebangsaan India itu, sambil memeluk Ciel erat-erat sampai dirinya pingsan kehabisan oksigen.

Sementara itu, pertemuan ibu dan anak berlangsung dengan santai.

"Ibu!" sahut Elizabeth penuh kegembiraan. Sementara yang disahut hanya tersenyum

"Lho, ayah dan kakak mana?" Tanya gadis manis yang jago berpedang itu kepada ibunya.

"Ayahmu sedang ada pekerjaan di Liverpool. Kakakmu ada turnamen anggar. Jadi mereka tidak bias dating." Tutur Frances.

Sementara itu, Lau, Ran Mao, Nina dan Wordsmith bersikap biasa-biasa dan menyapa Ciel dengan hangat –walau sebenarnya Nina sedikit heboh.

"Waah, ini barang baru di mansion ini ya? Bagus sekali!" Ujar Nina sambil memandangi lukisan Princess Of Ainsworth yang baru diterima Ciel tadi pagi.

"Ya. Lukisan ini aku terima tadi padi. Dari siapa-siapanya aku tidak tahu." Timpal Ciel dengan wajah cool-nya yang khas.

"Bagus sekali! Tetapi lebih bagusann patung dewa Brahma yang ada di rumahku." Timpal pangeran Souma.

Saat semua sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Sebastian datang dengan santai namun penuh rasa hormat memberitahukan bahwa makan siang sudah siap.

"Tuan-tuan, nyonya-nyonya, makan malam sudah siap." Kata Sebastian dengan ramahnya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang khas itu.

~oooo0oooo0oooo~

Makan malam sudah selesai. Setelah itu, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang duduk untuk mengobrol dan bersenda gurau.

"Aduuh.. Ciel, Ibu, aku ingin ke toilet dulu ya." Izin Elizabeth kepada ibu dan tunangannya itu.

"Baiklah." Jawab sang ibu

Elizabeth pun pergi ke toilet. Dia sangat tergesa-gesa karena sudah tiak kuat menahan buang air.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Elizabeth bergegas kembali ke ruang duduk. Ketika ia melewati koridor tempat disimpannya lukisan Princess of Ainsworth, ia terkejut!

"KYAAAAAAA…!" Jerit Elizabeth

Elizabeth sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajah Julianne pada lukisan itu berubah dari tersenyum menjadi sangat sedih dan matanya yang meneteskan air mata darah!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Chapter 2

Misteri Lukisan Dua Bersaudara

Part 2

"KYAAA….!"

"Lizzie! Ada apa?" Teriak Frances panik Semua orang yang ada di mansion keluarga Phantomhive berlari menuju Elizabeth yang berteriak ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Lizzie? Tenanglah!" ujar Ciel yang panik sedikit menenangkan Lizzie

"Li…. Lihat…. i…. itu!" Timpal Elizabeth yang gelagapan karena ketakutan sambil menunjuk lukisan The Princess of Ainsworth.

"Apa ini?" Prince Souma tercengang melihat lukisan itu dibanjiri darah yang keluar dari mata Julianne.

"Da… darah?" gumam Wordsmith terkejut.

"Benar dugaan saya. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres." Gumam Sebastian tiba-tiba. Semua terdiam, kecuali Elizabeth yang masih menangis ketakutan namun sudah sedikit reda. Ciel yang merasa ada yang aneh diam merenung memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara Frances hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Ini pasti ulah orang iseng!" Seru Nina yang mulai tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kalau ini ulah iseng seseorang, kenapa lukisan berubah? Coba kau lihat!" Sergah Elizabeth yang sudah sedikit tenang.

Dan, benar saja. Semula kedua gadis dalam lukisan itu tersenyum manis penuh kebahagiaan, sekarang berubah menjadi perasaan sedih di wajah Julianne yang tadi mengeluarkan air mata darah dan tampang penuh dendam dan kejahatan dengan senyuman sinis di wajah elok Coraline.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Ciel?" Tanya Prince Souma sedikit panic. Ciel hanya termenung dan terdiam.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, tuan. Ini semua diluar perkiraan kami. Kami benar-benar tidak mengerti akan semua kejadian ini. Jadi mohon maaf apabila peristiwa ini membuat anda semua menjadi tidak nyaman" Tutur Sebastian mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada tuan mudanya itu.

"Sebastian, bersihkan lukisan ini! Kalian semua mohon kembali ke ruang duduk." Pinta Ciel.

" Yes, my lord!"

~oooo0oooo0oooo~

"Earl, dari mana kau mendapatkan lukisan itu?" Tanya Wordsmith memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti ruangan duduk tempat mereka berkumpul.  
"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat lukisan itu dikirim tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Aku juga bingung." Jawab Ciel  
"Kenapa acara menginap yang menyenangkan ini berubah jadi horror sih?" Tanya Souma kesal. Ciel yang sedari tadi seperti memikirkan sesuatu pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ciel! Kau harus menindak lanjuti kejadian ini! Kau ini Earl di mansion ini, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau jangan kalah hanya karena kejadian ini!" Bentak Frances.  
"Ya ampun. Earl, kenapa kau tidak buang saja lukisan ini?" Tampik Nina yang kemudian diperhatikan oleh semua orang disana –ralat. Kecuali Ciel dan Sebastian.

Ciel hanya terdiam dengan menatap sinis ke arah dimana lukisan itu disimpan.

"Ng, tuan muda, mungkin pendapat nona Hopkins ada benarnya. Kenapa lukisan itu tidak dibuang saja?" pinta Meyrin.

"Membuangnya memang mudah saja. Tetapi yang saya pikirkan adalah bagaimana jika benda ini sebuah benda kutukan?" gumam Sebastian yang berhasil membuat semua orang tercengang.

"Anda semua pasti pernah mendengar cerita bahwa benda kutukan walaupun dibuang akan selalu dating kembali atau tidak pernah bisa dibuang. Yang saya pikirkan adalah bagaimana kita menuntaskan kejadian ini tanpa harus membuang lukisan itu. Karena jikalau lukisan itu dibuang, mungkin saja kutukannya akan terus menghinggapi mansion ini. Mungkin itu juga yang tengah dipikirkan tuan muda. Lagi pula, lukisan ini sangat indah dan berkelas. Mungkin kekhawatiran yang muncul bisa terobati dengan memandang lukisan ini." Sambungnya agak panjang.

Terlihat semua orang disana seperti ketakutan saat mendengar penjelasan Sebastian.

"ah, saya tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti anda semua." Kata Sebastian sedikit _worriedly._

"Nah, Ciel. Sekarang apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Souma. Ciel hanya teridam. Tetap terdiam. Sampai beberapa lama…

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kalian semua tidur. Sebastian, Bard, Finnian, Agni, aku minta kalian berjaga malam ini!" Ucap Ciel yang tak memberikan pencerahan apapun.

"Yes, my lord!" ucap Sebastian dengan membungkuk hormat, diikuti oleh Agni. Sementara itu Bard dan Finnian hanya bengong.

Mereka semua pun pergi tidur, kecuali Sebastian, Agni, Bard dan Finnian.

~oooo0oooo0oooo~

Pukul 23.00…

"Kita bagi dua kelompok untuk tugas malam ini. Finnian kau berjaga bersama Agni, dan Bard kau bersamaku. Aku dan Bard akan berjaga di lantai atas, dan kalian di sini." Ucap Sebastian menginstruksikan tugas kepada ketiga rekannya itu.

"Oh, iya. Agni kau yang memimpin. Ambil lilin di dapur jika kau memerlukannya." Sambung Sebastian.

"Hey, tuan Sebastian! Kenapa aku harus bersama tuan Agni?" Bantah Finnian

"Kau jangan protes! Lakukan saja!" Jawab Sebastian

"Baiklah. Kerjakan apa yang tuan muda perintahkan!"

~oooo0oooo0oooo~

Pukul 23.30 di dapur…

"Hei, tuan Agni! Apa kau tidak takut dengan kejadian malam ini?" Tanya Finnian memecah kesunyian.

"Mmm… kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Agni balik

"Tidak. Kau tahu? Aku merasa sedikit ketakutan. Apa menurutmu lukisan itu… mmm…. Berhantu?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi, jika kita percaya pada kekuatan dewa kita akan selalu diindungi dari segala hal jahat yang ada di muka bumi ini. Ya, dewa Wisnu yang agung akan selalu melindungi kita." Jelas Agni sambil menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya layaknya seorang hindu yang sedang berdo'a.

"Tuan Agni. Kenapa kita hanya berdiam di sini? Bukankah tuan Sebastian telah menugaskan kita berkeliling sekitar lantai dasar?"

"Astaga! Benar juga! Baiklah, kita berkeliling ke ruang duduk. Bagaimana?"

"Baik."

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di koridor menuju ruang duduk. Saat mereka sedang santai berjalan, tiba-tiba Agni berhenti secara mendadak dan berbalik. Saat Agni berbalik, sorotan lilin yang menyorot wajahnya membuat wajahnya seperti hantu dan mengagetkan Finnian.

"AAAAAAAAA….!" Teriak Finnian terkejut ketakutan.

"Ke…. Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak? Kau membuatku terkejut saja!" Bentak Finnian yang sudah sangat kesal karena dirinya dibuat ketakutan.

"Hahaha…. Maaf. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Agni sembari sedikit tertawa atas kelakuan Finnian tadi yang hamper pingsan.

"Bukannya kita akan ke ruang duduk?" Jawab Finnian masih sedikit kesal.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kalau kita akan ke ruang duduk, berarti ini…." Finnian terdiam sejenak dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat pasi ketakutan. Agni pun sepertinya baru menyadari mereka sedang ada dimana.

"Koridor tempat Lukisan itu disimpan!" Jawab mereka serentak

"A… hahaha… Kau tidak perlu ketakutan begitu. Ayo, kita lanjutkan!" Ajak Agni

"Ta…. Ta…. Tapi letak lukisan itu hanya beberapa meter lagi, Tuan Agni." Finnian sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Apa salahnya kita hanya melewati lukisan itu, tiba di ruang duduk lalu kita menuju ruang utama melalui pintu menuju ke kebun dan masuk di pintu utama. Ayolah, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Bujuk Agni dengan nada sedikit keibuan (?)

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus tanggung jawab jika hantu itu muncul!"

"Tidak ada hantu! Ayolah!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali patroli mereka. Agni yang tampak tenang tidak berubah posisi di depan Finnian yang membuntuti dari belakang. Finnian sudah terlihat sangat ketakutan. Memang ia selalu berkeliling malam walaupun hanya sesekali. Tetpi tidak biasanya dia sangat ketakutan, apalagi disini adalah tempat dimana ia sehari-hari melakukan aktifitas. Mungkin karena lukisan itu…

Hanya selang beberapa menit mereka berdua tiba di depan lukisan itu dipajang. Finnian sudah gemetaran takut sesuatu terjadi menimpanya. Sementara itu Agni yang masih tenang bergumam.

"Nah, tidak ada apa-apa kan? Sudah, jangan takut lagi! Kau itu pegawai keluarga Phantomhive, tidak seharusnya kau ketakutan begitu. Tegarkan hatimu."

Finnian hanya menunduk. Entah ia malu atau masih ketakutan.

Setelah mereka melewati lukisan itu, Mereka tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Hawa roh jahat yang sangat kuat. Finnian dan Agni pun menoleh ke belakang (lebih tepatnya kea rah lukisan itu)

"Ada apa ini? Aku merasa tidak enak." Gumam Agni

"Tu…. Tu…. Tuan Agni, apa itu yang keluar dari lukisan?" Tanya Finnian sudah sangat gemetaran.

Finnian dan Agni melihat sesuatu keluar dari lukisan "princess of ainsworth". Mereka pandang lekat-lekat, dan setelah cukup lama, sesosok bayangan hitam yang menyerupai seorang gadis bangsawan namun dengan wajah penuh kejahatan menampakkan dirinya ke hadapan Finnian dan Agni.

"HANTUUUUUU….!"

Mereka berdua lari sekencangnya kembali menuju tangga…

~oooo0oooo0oooo~

"Hoaaaaammmm…. Hey, Sebastian. Aku sudah mengantuk. Besok aku harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi." Keluh Bard di. Sebastian yang berjalan di depannya dengan membawa lilin hanya menarik nafas dan membuangnya seolah dia sudah bosan mendengar keluhan-keluhan Bard.

"Sarapan pagi aku yang siapkan." Gumam Sebastian.

Bard yang membuntutinya memang sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk. Rambutnya yang biasa ia tata _cool_ pun kini terlihat acak-acakan. Sementara itu Sebastian yang terlihat masih _fresh_ seperti biasanya terlihat sangat rapi menjalankan tugasnya.

"aduuuhhh… kenapa tuan muda menugaskan hal seperti ini padaku? Aku kan seorang chef, bukan satpam." Bard masih mengeluh.

"Kau mungkin hanya belum terbiasa. Coba biasakan dirimu agar tugas ini menjadi ringan dan tidak memberatkan." Gumam Sebastian kembali menjawab keluhannya. Wajahnya yang serius terlihat sangat _cool_ di tengah gelapnya malam. Apalagi ditambah dengan sorotan cahaya lilin yang menyipu wajahnya.

Sebastian mungkin sudah tahu apa yang ada dalam benak _bocchan_-nya. Terlihat saat Ciel terdiam saat semua orang mengusiknya di ruang duduk dan pada saat Ciel menyuruh dirinya, Agni, Finnian dan Bard untuk berjaga. Finnian dan Bard yang belum pernah mendapat tugas seperti itu pun sangat keheranan, mengingat hanya Sebastian yang biasa melakukan tugas ini

"Hei, Sebastian! Aku ngantuk! Aku ingin tidur!" Keluh Bard untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sebastian pun menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berbalik ke belakang dengan menampakkan _devil face_-nya (dbaca: wajah seramnya) dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Bard.

"Dengar! Kalau kau terus mengeluh seperti ini, kau akan kubunuh sebagai hukuman bahwa kau tidak melaksanakan perintah tuan muda dengan baik!"

Bard yang semula menampakkan wajah mengantuk kini berubah ketakutan dengan ancaman Sebastian (atau mungkin ketakutan oleh wajah Sebastian).

"I… i…. iya…" Jawab Bard dengan nada ketakutan.

"Bagus!" Gumam Sebastian dengan tersenyum manis dan merubah wajahnya yang sebelumnya menampakkan _devil face _menjadi _sweet face._

Ketika mereka berdua sedang menyusuri koridor di lantai atas, tiba-tiba datag Finnian dan Agni yang lari dari arah belakang mereka.

"AAAAAAAAA….!" Teriak mereka berdua.

Mereka mungkin tidak melihat Sebastian dan Bard yang menengok ke arah mereka, sehingga Finnian dan Agni pun menabrak kedua lelaki yang berada di depan mereka tersebut.

"BRUUKKKK…..!"

"Hei! Kalau lari lihat-lihat! Dasar!" Umpat Bard dengan nada penuh kesal (mungkin karena dia yang mengantuk tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh kedua orang yang berlari tidak jelas).

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sebastian yang dasinya hamper terbakar karena saat ditabrak tadi lilin yang ia pegang menyentuh dasinya.

"Tu… tuan… Se…. Sebastian… Ada hantu…!" Jelas Finnian sambil terbata-bata. Sementara itu Agni hamper pingsan.

"HAHAHAHAHA…..! Mana mungkin ada hantu?" Ejek Bard dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dimana?" Tanya Sebastian tenang.

"di… di koridor menuju ruang duduk! Keluar dari lukisan terkutuk itu!" Ucap Agni dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Oke! Kalian tenanglah. Bagaimana wujud hantu itu?" Tanya kembali Sebastian.

"Bayangan hitam yang pekat menyerupai seorang putrid bangsawan dengan hawa penuh kejahatan!" Jelas Finnian.

"Oke! Kalian jangan panik. Jangan ada yang berteriak sedikit pun karena kita hanya akan mengganggu semua orang yang tertidur. Bagaimanapun juga hadapi dengan tenang." Timpal Sebastian.

Ketika mereka sedang berkumpul membicarakan hantu bayangan itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang penuh dengan hawa jahat diam-diam membokong mereka dari belakang!

To be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Misteri Lukisan Dua Gadis Bersaudara 3

Sedetik Sebastian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan matanya pun menyorotkan kewaspadaan seperti serigala yang hendak mengincar mangsanya.

"MENGHINDAR..!" Teriak Sebastian.

Mendengar itu, spontan Finnian langsung merunduk dan terus memegangi kepalanya dengan rasa takut yang amat. Bard meloncat ke pinggir dan langsung memeluk tembok dengan kaki terangkat. Sementara Agni melompat ke pinggir dan langsung tertunduk. Sebastian hanya bergeser sedikit dari tempat ia berdiri.

"A…. Apa itu?" Tanya Bard tegang

"I… i… itu hantunya!" Seru Finnian dengan posisi dan rasa takut yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Bayangan hitam pekat yang Finnian dan Agni temui sebelumnya melesat (mencoba) menyerang kepada mereka semua. Seketika bayangan itu menghilang. Sebastian terus waspada, melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pandangan setajam 3 pisau yang ia pegang satu di tangan kirinya dan 2 di tangan kanannya. Ketika semua sedang dilanda kepanikan, bayangan hitam itu kembali muncul dari arah yang berlawanan ketika pertama datang. Sebastian pun melompat, melemparkan ketiga pisaunya ke arah bayangan hitam itu. Namun sayang, tidak ada satu pisau pun yang tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Sebastian, sejak kapan kau menyimpan pisau-pisau itu? Dan apa kau pikir bahwa pisau-pisaumu itu bisa mengenai bayangan yang dalam kenyataannya tidak bisa disentuh?" Tanya Bard.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu saat ini?" Tukas Sebastian dengan tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah si penanya.

"Aku akui aku memang punya kekuatan yang besar. Tapi kekuatanku itu tidak ada gunanya jika harus bertarung melawan bayangan." Gumam Finnian gemetar.

Sementara itu Agni yang tidak bisa berkutik pun pasrah diri karena kenyataannya ia tidak bisa mengalahkan hantu, apalagi bayangan.

Bayangan itu pun sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan wujudnya yang semu, lalu menyunggingkan _evil smile_ sebelum menghilang entah kemana.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar Finnian dengan perasaan lega. Agni pun tampaknya sangat bersyukur. Sementara Bard…. Jangan tanya dia…

"Belum. Ini belum berakhir." Tukas Sebastian dengan cemas namun tetap terlihat cool saat dia menerawang jauh keluar jendela.

"Sudahlah. Hari sudah beranjak pagi. Kita harus mulai bekerja lagi." Lanjutnya sambil berbalik dan menatap ramah rekan-rekan kerjanya dengan senyuman manisnya yang khas, dan itu berhasil membuat rekan-rekan kerjanya terasa lega.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda!" Sapa Butler tegap dan jenius itu dengan ramahnya kepada _bocchan_-nya yang baru saja terbangun.

"hmmm…. Apa ada hal aneh sepanjang malam ini?" Tanya Ciel

"Ya, kami memang mengalami sedikit masalah dengan lukisan itu." Jawab Sebastian sambil memakaikan kemeja putih dan pita leher berwarna biru dongker pada tubuh tuan mudanya itu.

"Ceritakan masalah itu!" Seru Ciel.

"Awalnya Finnian dan Agni yang sedang berjaga di lantai bawah melihat bayangan hitam yang keluar dari lukisan itu. Mereka berdua berlari ke lantai atas dan bertemu dengan saya dan Bard. Bayangan itu sempat menyerang kami, sampai akhirnya menghilang." Jelas Sebastian disertai dengan selesainya ia mengurus tuan mudanya itu.

"Tapi sekarang anda tidak perlu khawatir, tuan muda." Sambungnya disertai dengan bungkukan hormat dan senyumannya yang biasa ia tujukkan pada Ciel.

"Kewaspadaan sangat perlu, Sebastian. Sudahlah, sekarang waktunya sarapan kan? Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Tukas Ciel sambil berlalu.

"Yes, My Lord."

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

"Selamat pagi, Ciel." Sapa semua orang di meja makan "Selamat pagi, Tuan muda."

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Ciel ramah.

Semua terlihat menyenangkan, kecuali Lizzie yang terlihat suram, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Lizzie, kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau suram seperti itu. Bahkan kau tidak menampakkan senyumanmu seperti biasanya." Tanya Frances heran sekaligus khawatir melihat putrinya berbeda seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu." Jawab Lizzie dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Nada bicaramu saja berbeda. Kenapa aku jadi merinding ya?" Ucap Soma.

"Sudahlah, Lizzie mungkin hanya syok. Lanjutkan saja sarapannya." Ujar Ciel.

Setelah sarapan, semua berkumpul di kebun. Wordsmith pulang lebih awal karena ada suatu urusan. Sementara itu Lau beserta Ran Mao pun pamit untuk pergi sebentar mengurusi masalah hubungan perdagangan Cina dengan Inggris. Soma dan Agni sedang menikmati teh buatan Sebastian. Sementara Nina duduk beriringan dengan Lizzie dan Ciel.

"Lizzie, coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kau menjadi berbeda begini?" Tanya Ciel dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ciel" Jawab Lizzie dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ciel semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"mungkin ia masih syok, Earl. Atau nona Elizabeth sedang banyak pikiran. Biarkan saja dulu. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam si hati seorang wanita." Ujar Nina,

Ciel mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Nina katakan. Ia pun memanggil Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Apa semalam ada hal aneh yang menimpa Lizzie?" Tanya Ciel setengah berbisik sehingga Sebastian pun harus mendekatkan telinganya dengan mulut Ciel.

"Saya rasa tidak, tuan muda. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan di sekitar kamar nona Elizabeth. Saya sudah memastikannya." Jawab Sebastian serengah berbisik juga.

"hmmm…. Aku mengerti. Kita lihat saja perkembangannya." Gumam Ciel.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Malam telah tiba. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini semua penghuni mansion keluarga Phantomhive pergi untuk tidur lebih awal atas instruksi sang Earl mansion itu.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Frances kepada Ciel sebelum ia pergi tidur.

"Tenanglah, bibi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, aku yang bertanggung jawab." Jawab Ciel dengan tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit perasaan lega Frances pun tersenyum dan percaya pada keponakannya itu.

PUKUL 23.55

"Ugkh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah ingin buang air? Sudahlah." Gumam Nina saat ia terbangun karena sebuah 'gangguan'. Ia pun turun ke bawah dan menggunakan toilet lantai bawah –secara tidak sadar.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya itu, ia pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, disini ia merasakan hal aneh. Ia merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang mengikutinya.

"Siapa itu?" Sentak Nina berbalik badan. Tetapi tidak ada siapapun.

"Huh, jangan bercanda!" Ketus Nina dengan jengkel.

Saat ia kembali berbalik…

"AAAAAAAAAAA….!"

To Be Continued….


End file.
